Inner Demons
by xChaosLovex
Summary: Set post episode 47. After constant ridicule Hinata creates her own demon and goes through stages of depression. Will she persevere, or is death just around the corner? Even the purest hearts can be driven to insanity and murder.
1. Soft Steps in a Faux Reality

**Inner Demons**

**A/N**: This is my first story, which I've rewritten and added more too. Hinata Centric with thoughts of future pairings (if any)  
flying through my mind. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Nothing is too outrageous and I wouldn't mind anything  
you can think of. Zetsu, Tobi,Naruto, Neji. Sky's the limit. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT**own Naruto or any of it's characters or ideas. I don't own anything but my own ideas.

On with the fic ;)  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

_"There are things you should know."_  
_"The distance between us seems to grow."_  
_"But your holding on strong."_  
_"Oh how hard it is to let go."_  
_"Oh so hard to let go."_  
_"I'm waiting for your call."_  
_"And I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart."_  
_"I'm longing for your touch."_  
_"And I welcome your sweet six six six in my heart."_  
_"I'm losing my faith in you."_  
_"You don't want it to be true."_  
_"There is nothing you can do."_  
_"Yes I've lost my faith in you."_  
**-Him**

**Chapter One **- _Soft Steps in a Faux Reality_

Soft steps would be heard through out the cold hallway only by those with a keen sense of hearing, only by those who had  
recognized her as a human being.

_'I feel like a ghost, as if no one knows I exist.'_

No one heard those soft steps as they approached that ever familiar door.

_'Behind this door is nothing but pain.'_

A pain she knew all to well. Nothing but hatred and disappointment would ever be found behind this door. No love, no warmth,  
no appreciation. Just loneliness and sorrow. Bringing up her hand hesitantly she knocked and was only met with a silence that  
seemed to last for many painful hours.

"What are you waiting for? Come in!"

She stepped back, it was almost as if she had been burned by acid and it was eating away at everything she was. She could  
see her skin dripping off her bones into dark puddles on the wooden floor. She could feel her soul being eaten alive and she  
shivered at the pain.

_'Why don't you love me?'_

Opening the door her white eyes were met by nothing but the darkest flames. It was almost as if they were burning everything  
but nothing was being destroyed. Reaching up she tried to wipe the sweat from her face, but it wasn't there. All that was there  
was bone touching bone.

_'When will you acknowledge me as more than a useless soul?'_

She stepped in slowly as the flames ate away at her. Sitting behind a desk engulfed with the flames of his contempt was a  
demon, a persecutor, the man who ate away at her soul with just his words. His look alone made her want to tare away at her  
eyes. Her heart began to ache and blood crept it's way through her body threatening to escape from her mouth. She swallowed  
the metallic substance back down and felt so faint.

_'I'm so weak. I wanted so badly to show you my worth! To make you love me...'_

The Chuunin exams had been her chance to show her father that she was strong. She wanted so badly to show him she was  
worthy to be his daughter. She also had wanted to show her cousin...no, everyone that one was not bound by fate to be one way  
or another. She had failed.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

***flashback***  
She had been defeated by Neji and lay on the floor. In the distance she could hear him yelling about her receiving special treatment.  
She waited for the final blow to be dealt so that the floor below her would open up and swallow her whole. She wanted so badly  
to leave the world she was living in, to be done with it all. Suddenly she was surrounded by darkness and she knew she had lost  
her fight and when she woke again she would be feasted upon by him. She was his failure, his meal to tare away at for every  
_**disappointment**_ she sent _**his**_ way!  
***end flash back***  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

"Why was I burdened with you while my brother produced a powerful offspring?" It was a rhetorical question, something he had  
asked himself often to no one but himself. He could never understand. He would never accept her as a gift from heaven.

'Useless!'

"You were in the hospital a long time after your defeat at the chuunin exams. We had all hoped you would die there. I personally  
wished you would have suffocated on your own blood so that I would have had the pleasure to name your younger sister as heir.  
Pity that nothing ever works out the way it should."

His every breath froze her limbs. She could not move, her fingers froze and fell off her hands, her legs crumbled into a heap on  
the floor and her heart ached. She broke and waited for the wind to carry her useless body away spec by insignificant spec.

_'Have you called me here only so that you could tell me how much you hate me?'_

Only in her mind could she find the courage to speak. She wanted so desperately to tell him how she felt, but her lips were  
missing and left her with no way to share her thoughts.

"You have one more time to fail me daughter. If you make one more mistake I shall kill you myself and make sure that no  
one knows of it. I shall cleanse this world of it's hugest mistake."

_'**His** mistake.'_

A substance poured from where her eyes should be. What was it?

"Leave me now, I have no more time to waste on you."

Before the last word could be uttered from his mouth she turned and felt her body fly through the house until it found it's way to  
her room. The door was closed behind her by the wind and  
she threw her self onto the bed.

'Why can't I escape this pain. I want it to end!'

'So then end it. End it all!' A voice filled her head, a voice that didn't belong to her, it was Masculine and cut at her like a rusty knife.

"I... Who are you? " She asked the question out loud as her eyes searched the room frantically. She was terrified. She could feel  
this man watching her, ripping her chest open and entering her heart!

_'I am the **only** one who loves you. The one who will help you escape the pain. I have been with you always, even before you _  
_realized it and I will never leave you.'_

There was a short pause and she felt her self inhale as much air as her lungs could hold.

'As long as you do what I say of course and promise to in turn never leave my side.'

_'Exhale...Inhale...BREATH!'_

It was almost as if she had forgotten how to function and the pain in her heart throbbed more until it exploded. Her heart  
burst and blood rushed up through her throat and out of her mouth this time. There was no holding it back.

Grabbing at her mouth while she wheezed she began to look around the room in a frantic motion.

"W-who are y-you?... Where are you!"

A loud explosion could be heard coming from where her door was and she moved to the edge of her bed searching for the cause.  
Her eyes were met with nothing but destruction. Chunks of door and the surrounding wall flew around like shrapnel. Was no one  
else hearing this? Was no one else seeing this, did no one care?

_'Behind you.' _It was the same voice as before, closer this time yet so far away.

She turned around hesitantly, blood drenched hands gripping her jacket. Her eyes met with a chest covered in bloody  
bandages and trailed up to a neck, then a face. White eyes locked on to black and red eyes and she was sent crashing to the  
ground.

_'My bones are snapping!'_

And they were indeed snapping, she was being crushed alive by the weight of his gaze. Her left eye was enchanted by his right  
eye, pure darkness the same color as his black sclera. Her right eye connected with his left and saw the same black sclera but  
behind a floating red orb.

_'Demon!'_

Its face turned to the side as if to study her.

_'Is that what you call the only being who loves you? Have you your self not been judged your whole life?'_

_'Can he hear my thoughts when no one else can even hear my voice?' _she wondered.

It... No, he stared at her as no one before him had. Was it in amazement?

_'I suppose it would be rude of me to put off your question any longer all though I am not sure_ _if you are deserving.' _He  
paused once again calculating her worth.

_'Mundoo'_

"M-mmmundoo?" The name tasted like something bitter and foreign in her mouth.

She stared at him and began absorbing his body into her mind. He stared down at her and she noted that his skin was of a  
color she never seen before, it was almost as if  
he were dead, it held no life. His black hair was long and cascaded down his back and over his shoulders. Besides the velvet  
colored bandages that adorned his muscular upper body and neck he wore nothing else but black._'_

_How can someone one so terrifying be so handsome at the same time?'_

He frowned and suddenly rose from the bed, towering over her shaking form. Crouching down above her he took his hands and  
ripped her chest wide open. She began to shake and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She stared at the back of her skull,  
frightened as demons began to claw at her eyes.

It appeared as if she could see in both directions and she watched him as he moved his head into her chest, peering inside.  
Then in the blink of an eye he had entered her body in the form of a dark wisp of air causing her to release a silent scream.  
She screamed loudly into the air but no sound escaped her lips. Quickly she brought her hands up to where her chest had been.  
She felt the fabric of her jacket and tore it open searching for the gaping hole, but to no avail. It was completely healed. Healed  
almost as if the man had never been there, as if no one had entered her body. Looking around it was as if no one had even  
been in her room. Had she always been alone?

The light of her room began to fade away and she was cast into darkness, the sound of his voice came back full force and  
circled around her before fading out rapidly. Suddenly she could hear no more, everything slipped away.

_'I am your creation. I am your hatred, sorrow, your pain ,and your only love. From here on out Hinata, I will help you rid the _  
_world of those who are undeserving of your presence. Together we will cover_  
_this world in darkness until you are the only **light**.'_

*******End Chapter One*******

_"Waiting for your call"_  
_"And I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart"_  
_"I'm longing for your touch"_  
_"And I welcome your sweet six six six in my heart"_  
_"How long we have to wait"_  
_"For love to fade so slowly"_  
_"I know it's too late"_  
_"Oh my god you're so lonely"_  
**-Him**

**A/N:** Okay! So that was the first chapter to my first fanfic and I hope you all have liked it. Please review and tell me what you  
think and things you'd like to see. Constructive criticism is welcome. As of September 9th 2011 I have cut this chapter in half  
and will now be splitting up the chapters as I actually wrote them. They were never intended to be all one long chapter but do  
to the lack of reviews I recieved during the period of time I first published this story I decided to fuse chapters together. So  
basicly I'm now undoing that and their will be more chapters.

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Please Review and take care!~ ^,^**


	2. Cliche

**Inner Demons**

**A/N**: New second chapter as of 9/9/11. This was once part of Chapter 1 but, it was actually intended to be it's own chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT**own Naruto or any of it's characters or ideas.

On with the fic ;)  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

**Chapter Two**-_ Cliche_

Neji lay under his covers staring up at the ceiling. Today was the day he would fight in the last half of the Cuunin exams. As  
he lay still he thought back to his fight with his younger cousin and frowned. He had done something he often dreamed  
about, humiliating a member of the Main house family. For some reason though he was anything but ecstatic, after all, he  
had only defeated Hinata. His frown deepened as he thought about how much he had damaged her, not only physically but,  
emotionally as well.

_'Why does it even matter? It was her fate to lose to me, for me to show her just how weak she is!'_

He tossed around until he faced the window in his room and just stared out at the grass. Was she really that weak? After all,  
she had stood up against her fate, to him. That had to be worth something. She wasn't as pathetic as he thought was she.  
He sighed then. Why was he even thinking about the girl? He remembered to when they were younger and he first lay his eyes  
on her. She was as gentle then as she was now. A sweet person, someone who didn't belong as the heiress to the stoic hyuuga  
clan let alone as a member of the ninja world.

_'It doesn't matter, it's all just a facade anyway. All Main house members are the same in the end, she's no different.'_

He sighed again and frowned even deeper than before. It seemed as though the past hour or so since he woke was filled with  
nothing but constant sighs and frowns and he wondered when he had begun to show so much emotion.

Sitting up slowly his hair cascaded around his shoulders and his face. Bringing up his left hand then his right he pushed his hair  
behind his shoulders and began to stand. Today was the day he would fight, the day he would become a chuunin.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

***Hinata***  
A harsh fit of coughing tore through the hyuuga compound and blood spurt out of her mouth covering every wall in her room.  
Her body shook violently and she struggled to sit up in her bed. Gripping at her covers and trying her best to keep the sea of  
blood controlled she tried desperately to get control of her body. After a few minutes of excruciating heart pain and choking she  
threw her legs over the side of her bed and stumbled weakly over to the personal bathroom that was located in her icy room.  
As she walked shakily over to the bathroom door she could feel icicles coming up from the ground, enveloping her feet and  
tearing her skin apart.

_'I don't know how much more of this I can take.'_

Falling to her knees she stared at the ground beneath her. She watched as the ice pierced through the skin in her hands and  
shot up into the sky. She felt as the cold air entered her heart and at the moment she knew what she would do.

_'I've been trying so hard to fix the problem, to be loved, to prove my worth!'_

Tears dripped down her face and froze to her skin and sorrow chipped away at her soul.

_'Maybe...maybe the only way to truly make things right is to remove the problem all together?'_

'**May~be **the answer is to get rid of your father. He is the source after all.'

Lost in her deep thoughts she didn't notice the voice in her head was no longer her own. She just sat there contemplating on  
how she could possible defeat her father. How she would make him feel her true strength. Finally she would prove her worth.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

It all was so cliche, had anyone been aware of the circumstances they would have thought just that. It seemed like something  
straight out of a book drenched in drama and cold blood. She wasn't the type of person to harm anyone, let alone take a life.  
She was to be forever doomed to play the damsel in distress, to be protected and sheltered, she was just so weak.

_'Can you really say you are being protected with the way they all treat you?'_

With each foot fall against the dusty road she could feel herself coming closer to her destination. With each step dust rose off  
of the ground and clouded her vision and she had to struggle to find her way to the chuunin exams. She was to be a spectator  
today. She would go and watch Naruto and Shino fight, would go to bask in the presence of their radiating strength.

_'Neji will be there too. Do I want to see him though?'_

A sad smile graced her lips and she knew that she did want to see him. To an ordinary person it might seem that she was just a  
masochist. Perhaps she liked the way she felt when others belittled her and looked at her with clear disdain. Maybe she liked  
the fact no one loved her.

_'I have to stop feeling so sorry for myself! Kiba, Sensei, Shino, maybe even Naruto... They all love and care about me don't _  
_they? Shouldn't that be enough?'_

With each step she took it felt as though reality was slowly slipping back into her world. How could she have been so foolish?  
With every movement of her body she realised the dirt wasn't rising, her eyes were no longer bleeding, she was no longer  
burning, bones were no longer snapping, and the ice that froze her heart was slowly melting away.

_'I can't give up! What would Naruto think of me if I did?'_

Vivid images of the blond passed through her mind like some heavenly slide show and she felt her self grow hot. A fire engulfed  
her body but it wasn't the flames of her fathers hatred, instead it was a bright blush that swept across her face. She felt so weak  
just thinking about her crush and she smiled blissfully.

_'Do not fool your self, it is very clear that boy has no interest in you.'_

Her smile faltered and she made her way through the doors of the stadium. It only took a matter of minutes for sorrow to set in  
again. As she walked she held her head a little lower and slouched her shoulders a little more. Everything was always just so cliche.

*******End Chapter Two*******

**A/N:** I debated wether or not I should merge this with the new chapter 3 and for now I'm not going too.  
Luckily for you chapter 3 is already out so hurry up and click the button for the next chapter! Oh and  
**PLEASE review and TAKE CARE!~ ;3**


	3. Obviously It's Destiny

**Inner Demons**

**A/N:** I couldn't wait to post this next chapter. After this I feel like the story can take off even further. While I've received no  
reviews for this story I have gained favs. So to everyone who continues to read and likes my story, I just want to say thank you.  
^^ Anyway, from here on out the fight with Naruto and Neji will stay mostly true to the series except some things will be changed.  
As for everything else expect drastic changes! Yes, sorry...**WARNING**: _Mild_ profanity!  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Disclaime**r: I do **NOT** own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas. Only thing I own are the ideas in my head.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
On with the fic ;)  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
_Now it seems you're leaving_  
_But we've only just begun_  
_And you've still got nowhere else to go_  
_So I wait for you to_  
_Take me all the way_  
_Take me all the way_  
-**Three Days Grace**

**Chapter Three** - _Obviously it's Destiny_

Staring face to face with his opponent he had to hold back the smirk that threatened to graze his lips. It seemed that 'fate' was  
on his side today.

_'I guess it's just my destiny to beat this jerk.'_

Chuckling slightly he didn't fail to catch the annoyance flicker in his opponent's eyes.

"After I'm finished with you, you will no longer have any reason to laugh. Just as I told my cousin, there is still time to withdraw.  
Save yourself the embarrassment."  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

Grunting at Neji's outstanding arrogance Naruto lowered into a fighting stance. As he kept his eyes locked onto the other boy  
he noticed Neji was still talking.

_'Probably something about destiny or fate. Geez! Guess it's time to shut this asshole up!'  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

An uproar of cheering rang through the air as ninja and civilian alike screamed together about the up coming fight.

_'Naruto... Neji.'_

"What the hell are they talking about down there! What do you think Hinata-chan?"

After concealing a cough with her left hand she turned to her right to glance up at Kiba. Feeling a little nervous about finding  
her voice she shakily answered.

"I-I d-don't know..."

Squirming as her friend and team-mate leaned in to hear her voice over the crowd she was relieved at the ending of the close  
contact by several shouts in the area.**  
**

"Hey look!" "It's about time!" "That blond loser doesn't got a chance!"

Turning away from the large group of people she focused her attention on the two below. For some reason she was starting to  
feel overly hot and her body was quickly being drenched in perspiration. Maybe it was the jacket? Pulling it up higher she could  
feel the steam rising, threatening to swallow her up.

_'I don't want this to happen.'  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

He had to fight back the annoyance that was quickly rising as Naruto lowered into a fighting stance, completely ignoring his  
words of wisdom.

_'I guess you can't expect a destined idiot to be anything else but.'_

Smoothly lowering into his clan's stance it became clear to him that reason would not get through his opponent's head. Instead,  
he would have to force it into him physically.

"Byakugan!"

In a split second everything seemed to spin around him and the world seemingly merged into one image before his eyes. He  
was able to view everything that circled his being excluding a small point at the back of his head. Completely concealing his  
emotions he watched and waited for the hot headed ninja opposite him to make the first move.

Anticipation seeped into his muscles as neither moved for what seemed like days. Then finally, it began. Naruto quickly dug  
into his side pouch producing a shurikan and tossed it at his feet before jumping backwards and forming the necessary seals  
for his kaku bunshin no jutsu.

Moving swiftly away from the sharp object he was quickly engulfed in a sea of Narutos, each with an even amount of chakra  
circulating through out their bodies, making it difficult to distinguish the faux from the real. Charging forward he pushed chakra  
into his finger tips striking at the arteries of each bunshin. Quickly destroying each in nothing more than one strike he watched  
as they disappeared into a loud 'poof' of smoke and faded into the air.

With each strike he examined how the others reacted and before long he had targeted the actual Uzumaki. Moving through the  
crowd with ease and precision he pushed his chakra into his opponent, effectively cutting off his Tenketsu. Once Naruto's body  
dropped to the floor the crowd held it's breath staring on in disbelief at the skill of the Hyuuga.

_'Pitiful' _he thought, de-activating his bloodline limit.

"After watching your clones, it became apparent to me that the "clone" in the back was you. You cowardly tried to stand back  
and in the end it led to your defeat. Don't be too ashamed though, you were never meant to win any..."

***Poof***

Before he could finish his last word the Naruto on the ground floated off in a puff of smoke and he was left stunned, white eyes  
wide open.

_'What!'_

Before he could search for the blue-eyed ninja, hands rose up from the ground and clutched at his ankles. As surprise covered  
his other wise stoic face he was dragged down into the earth below. As he slipped into the ground with amazing speed he heard  
Naruto's voice.

"I told you already, people aren't bound by destiny or fate! Just like the dead last who fought to prove everyone wrong, you can  
choose your own path!"

Suddenly memories from his childhood flew in front of his eyes. Images of his father, him, and even Hinata.

_'Could it really be possible? Can even I be happy?'  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

Chaotic shouts slammed down onto the stadium like a tsunami. The voices of the masses ripped open her ears and she had to  
clamp her hands on the side of her head to keep the blood from falling. Seconds ago she had watched as her cousin was  
dragged underground by the hands of her crush.

Putting her head down slightly she struggled to keep the voices out of her head and focus on the loud thumping of her heart.  
The more she focused however, the louder the thumping. With each beat the blood in her body seeped out of her ears and  
painted her pale skin a sickly black.

No longer able to handle to image of the blood covering her hands and arms she closed her eyes tightly and wiped her hands  
on her legs repeatedly before using them to cover her eyes as well.

_'Why are you so scared little one? You should be happy. He's being eaten by the ground!_ _Do you not understand that soon he will be  
crushed alive and out of your life? It's glorious really.'_

'Stop! Stop it! You're wrong, he won't lose, he won't die! He won't. He can't...'

_'Is this not what you have wanted? The boy you love, he is killing your cousin for you. Once he is done you will be able to be _  
_less afraid. The pain is being removed from your life one person at a time!'_

Her body began to shake at his words and she tried to rely on her logic to keep her safe._'You're wrong. Wrong. I don't want him  
to die, I don't want Naruto to kill him. I don't want any of this!'_

Vapor rose up from the inside of her jacket and she could feel her self growing hot and sticky. The hotter she got the more her  
heart throbbed and before she knew it she began coughing violently.

_'Why, why is this happening again?'_

Swallowing as much blood as she could she began to fall forward until she collided with something.

"Watch it!" The voices were swimming around her now. It wouldn't be long before she drowned.

"Hinata! Hinata are you alright? Shit, are you still hurt from your fight? Damn it, Hinata!"

She felt Kiba struggling with her body, trying desperately to keep her from choking on her own blood.

_'You're wrong, people, people do care about me. They've seen how I've changed and they love me.'_

'Don't fool yourself; do you honestly believe he would let you die in front of these people? It is all just for show.'

She could take no more; she fell into Kiba's chest and succumbed to unconsciousness.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

The steady splash of water hitting a sandy shore and slipping back into itself echoed out as far as one could imagine. Nothing  
else could be heard except for the calming waves of the ocean. Moving around slightly, she could feel the sand beneath her body.  
As she shifted about slowly she began to become a little worried.

_'Where am I?'_

Opening her eyes she was met with the vision of a moon the shade of a deep purple. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion her  
eyes studied her surroundings. The sky around the moon was so pitch black she wondered briefly if a new shade of the color  
had been discovered while she was asleep. Then, once again she heard the splashing of water and turned her head to the left  
and her breath caught in her throat. Black water was spread out for miles and miles as if there was nothing else. Gulping she  
looked down at the sand that was covering everything the water couldn't reach. It was the saddest gray she had ever seen, it  
actually made her slightly depressed.

Sitting up now she began to take in the rest of her surroundings. Dead bodies littered the area. What they were she was sure  
she would never figure out as they were all piles of bloated rotting flesh. Her nose wrinkled up as the smell hit her nostrils in a  
whoosh of what seemed like sweet melons and garbage. She had to talk herself into not gagging as it seemed to grow worse.

There were a few plants as well, but they all seemed disfigured. They were pouring down on themselves, similar to wax dripping  
off a candle.

A Nervous rush of anxiety hit her stomach as she imagined herself looking much like the sight before her; bloated, rotting, skin  
dripping off her bones. Not having the courage to actually look she brought her hands up to touch the skin of her face, it felt  
normal enough.

Suddenly she heard a noise off in the distance that startled her into activating her byakugan. Wrapping her arms around herself  
as she studied the vicinity she called out."H-h-hello? I-Is an-anyone there?"

_'He is watching you, you know._' a voice sounded behind her.

Jumping up swiftly and spinning around she continued to search for signs of someone else being there.

"Who's watching?"

_'Your..._' the voice trailed off. _'father. He is watching you now. I warn you though, this will not end well.' _The voice seemed almost  
happy, sickeningly so.

"B-but I... I don't see anyone! Where?"

_'Open your eyes.'  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

Blinking rapidly she looked around at her surroundings once again. Why was she in her bedroom? It took her a few seconds  
before she realized that she was not alone in her room and she remembered what his voice had said.

**_'Your...father. He is watching you now. I warn you though, this will not end well.'_**

All of a sudden her hands felt extremely clammy. Taking in a big gasp of air she turned to stare at him. As soon as she did  
though, she wished she hadn't.

"I remember telling you that if you made one more mistake, that I would kill you."

_'Mistake? I haven't made any mistake! I've done nothing wrong father.'_Her thoughts were running rapid.

"I-I-I hhhhaaven't ddone anyth-thing w-wrong. F-father please..."

"I realize that and I'll even excuse your rudeness just now, however..." He paused.

"However, I find after your little performance at the exams this afternoon that if I were to simply eliminate the problem right  
now I wouldn't have to worry about you making another inevitable mistake, let alone have any serious suspicion fall upon me."

Her father stared at her with those same emotionless eyes he wore around since the day her mother died. He blamed her for  
everything, her uncles death, her cousins strength, her sisters birth killing his wife. He had treated her so unfairly for the majority  
of her life that it was hard to remember the good times they once shared.

_'Stop this! This isn't real! Please, Mundoo!'_

_'How can you be sure? Are you really so certain that this is my doing?'_ the demon in her head chuckled._'I suggest you trust me if you  
want to survive what is about to transpire here.'_  
*******End Chapter Three*******

_Now it seems I'm fading_  
_All my dreams are not worth saving_  
_I've done my share of waiting_  
_And I've still got nowhere else to go_  
_So I wait for you to_  
_Take me all the way_  
_Take me all the way_  
-**Three Days Grace**

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Please Review and take care!~ ^,^**


	4. Fairy Tale Orphan

**Inner Demons**

**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you will take pleasure in reading it. =D Don't want to hold you all back from  
reading any longer.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
On with the fic ;)  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

**Chapter four** -_ Fairytale Orphan_

**_'I suggest you trust me if you want to survive what is about to transpire here.'_**

Those words echoed in her head over and over again.

**_'I suggest you trust me if you want to survive...'_**

"Survive." she whispered.

Time ceased to move as father and daughter stared into each others eyes with regret. All was lost to that moment, even sound.  
As they stared on, both held their breath, savoring their final seconds together and crystallizing it into memory.

Suddenly Hiashi disappeared from sight and all that remained of him was a brief echoing of his voice.

"I did love you."

Tears struggled to emerge themselves and threatened to flood her cheeks. Before they could fall however, she felt an  
overwhelming surge of energy travel through her body. Moving herself quickly to the left of her bed, she narrowly missed a  
strike from her father.

Again she stayed frozen in time as her bloodline limit thumped against her skull painfully. She just stared at her father, trying  
desperately to burn more of his image into her mind. For all the bad he had done to her she still did not want to lose him completely.

"You are still too slow." he said.

He disappeared again and she flew from her bed and turned briskly so that her back faced her bedroom door. Her eyes stayed  
perfectly still, but she was able to observe the entire space of her room before the wind came rushing at her face. Crouching  
down she pushed her feet slightly forward and twisted on the wooden floor below her to maneuver out of the way of his next attack.

She was not yet ready to attack him, though with each strike he took she could feel the chakra seeping off his fingertips. It was  
deadly poison that was more than content with ending her life. Shaking she watched him as his body moved around in nothing  
more than a blur.

Bringing back his left hand he pushed forward quickly with the precision of a viper striking for her heart. As his hand drove  
nearer to her chest she fell back in surprise, catching herself clumsily with her hands. Before she could even blink he rushed  
down at her with his right hand and she fell down on her back, rolling out of the way of his next strike.

Springing up on her feet she was sent flying backwards when he appeared in front of her, striking her stomach. Her eyes bulged  
as she sucked in all the oxygen she could. Slowly she stumbled backwards.

Falling down she turned on her side as a blazing fire ran rampant in her stomach and slowly tore open her intestines. Curling up  
in a small ball she stared down as her hands that were tightly holding onto her body as blood flowed out of her mouth.

**_'suggest...trust me...survive...here.'_**

She could hear him talking to her in broken words and struggled to listen as she focused on the pain she felt.

**_'He hates...kill...end...trust me...alone...trust me._**'

It was as if something was taking over her soul. Or had she simply always been this way? Was his voice her voice? Were these  
thoughts nothing more than her own? The pain in her stomach now felt as if it were nothing compared to the searing pain she  
now found in her eyes.

Shakily she brought her hands up towards her eyes until her fingernails touched them. For a moment she only stared at her  
fingertips as a sad smile crept upon her face. Keeping her hands perfectly still she slammed her fingers forward quickly and  
clawed from her eyes down the sides of her cheeks

_'Everything's_ changing _now.'_

Rolling onto her back she dropped her hands to her sides and stared up at her father.

"You know, I did love you." "Once." It was like both their voices were intertwined now, his and hers. They were the same.

Regretful eyes stared back into blank ones.

It was her turn to perform the disappearing act now.

_**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
'Could it really be possible? Can even I be happy?'_

The thought played out over and over in Neji's head as he stared out over the Hyuuga's main house garden. To the outside  
world he was still very cold and emotionless, inside however his heart was beating out of his chest at the very thought of  
happiness. Inside he was so confused yet excited.

Inside he was just like everyone else.

For the first time in a long time he contemplated letting a smile cross his features. Before he could explore the thought further  
however, a blood curdling scream emanated from the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinabi-Sama."

Without so much a second thought he turned from his post and ran towards the familiar voice. As he ran he had to fight his way  
to his destination. All around him people were uncharacteristically shouting and panicking and the closer he got the louder the  
commotion

Finally he came to a stop down the hallway from Hinata's room. Outside her door was Hinabi standing in the middle of a branch  
house guard and a main house member. Studying them in confusion he slowly made his way over to the three, not daring to  
active his Byakugan.

Holding his breath he came to a stop behind his younger cousin and gazed into the bedroom above her head. The room was a  
complete mess and in the middle of it all was a body, bloody and bruised. His eyes widened as he took in the scene. In the  
room were two Hyuuga's, one alive and one dead.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

Members of the Hyuuga clan were known for killing their opponents without external damage. But she had never really been part  
of the family had she?

Real life has no happy ending. It's just a series of sad stories with happy moments. And in the end all those stories end the same,  
in death.

As he stared at the blood drenched bodies he had to ask himself the same question he thought about all day. Was it possible,  
could even he be happy? The answer was yes, it may have came for a brief moment, but it came non the less. After all, all good  
things must come to an end.

*******End Chapter Four*******

**A/N:** I can't tell you all how much I enjoy writing this story. I'm glad you all continue to read and if you have any comments or  
suggestions then please review and let me know. I actually was contemplating ending this story with this chapter, but this story,  
like life, must go on.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Please Review and take care!~ =}**


	5. Deformed Desires and Withering Irony

**Inner Demons**

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. I had something typed up for the A/N but as it's been so long it's pretty much void... Anyway, I  
want to give a special thanks to_ paranoidbychoice_ for giving me my first review for Inner Demons. I really appreciated it! =D  
And as always thank you to all my other readers. Reviews or not I still am grateful for your time.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Naruto, any of its characters, or ideas.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
Let's jump right in!  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

Drops of red rubies were painted beautifully on her skin. In the dim light she sparkled and glistened.

_'Deli_ght_ful'_

For the first time in her existence she was the center of attention.

A disgustingly, delightful, joy began to bubble in the depths of her soul. Below that however, a bomb of regret ticked away in  
her heart and exploded onto her face.

"Father..."

Vomit traveled past her mouth and stormed through her eyes, blood slithered down the side of her lips and her body began to  
shake. All around her things were crumbling and she fell to the ground, resting her head on the chest of a man whos last look  
was full of regret and gratitude.  
She had released him from his life and in the process he stole the last thing she had left.

The dim spark of a will to live.

The smell of his distorted body stung her noes as her body consumed the last of his withering body heat. Refusing to breathe  
she glanced up at his face. It had been so long since she had seen him so peaceful. It was as if death had released him, made  
him free to just be. Made him free to stop pretending, allowed him to let go, to escape.

Closing her eyes she drifted off into a sea of dreams where she would be greeted and devoured by her inner demons.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

**Chapter Five** - _Deformed Desires and Withering Irony_

This week had been so different for him. He was reverting back into the young boy he had once been, the young boy who once  
stared at a young girl hiding behind her father. He had thought she was so pretty, so innocent, and without even realizing what  
was going on he felt as if he had loved her. Looking back on it now, or at least a month ago, he would have brushed it off as  
the ignorance of adolescence.

How did he feel now? He wasn't sure. Staring over the head of his youngest cousin, he gazed at that same young girl again,  
now a young woman. Her face was no longer so pretty, as it was bruised and bleeding.

Her, the person she once was, was no longer innocent. While he didn't dare accuse her of the naiveties of innocence before this  
moment, he knew she still had been pure. Pure even though despair had tried again and again to metaphorically rape her.

She had murdered her own father, something even he longed to do in the past.

He continued to stare at her no longer innocent, swollen face.

Did he still feel any kind of love for his dear cousin? Again he wasn't sure, the only thing he was certain of was the expression  
of terror on his face and the small feeling of gratitude in the pit of his stomach.

As the area around him bustled in commotion and he was shoved aside he continued to stare. He watched as Hinabi vomited on  
herself and collapsed to the ground.

Standing glued against the wall he found himself perspirating as they dragged Hinata's sleeping figure out of the room, none  
too gently. Turning his attention back to her bedroom he dropped to his knees and sobbed.

He cried for feeling any gratitude towards Hinata for killing her own father because as he stared at Hiashi's disfigured body he  
imagined how his own father must have looked at the time of his death.

_Weak little boy._

He couldn't will himself to move from his spot as he heard the screams of turmoil from his fellow clansmen as they were  
probably being painted against the hyuuga compound be their former heiress.

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

Blood flowed from her pours as she ran through the compound. Hell's watch dogs seemed to be coming at her one after another  
and she struggled to dodge the killing blows of her family members.

One hundred and twenty steps, one hundred and twenty two steps. She didn't know where she was running, but something was  
yelling at her to continue on, to live. It was as if her job wasn't done yet.

A hand flew at her and she found herself pinned to the wall. Looking down she saw her younger sister's tearful face.

"WHY!" She screamed.

She didn't answer; instead she did something the younger girl obviously did not expect, perhaps for the millionth time today.

Bringing up her leg she kicked her sister down the hallway, having channeled a fair amount of chakra into her legs to cast the  
girl aside.

_'Keep moving!'_

Holding her head in her hands she stopped the scream that was threatening to boil out of her throat and ran. She didn't know  
where she was going at this point but she couldn't stop now. She'd continue to run until she fulfilled her  
deformed desires.

*******End Chapter Five*******

**A/N**: I've got to say that was a pain to write, so much writers block! I'm glad I finally did. Anyway, if you have anything you'd be  
interest in seeing now's the perfect time to have your ideas heard. Thanks for reading.

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Please Review and take care!~ =}**


	6. Reflection

**A/N**: Before I continue I'd like to as always thank my readers (even the ones who do not review). My last chapter readers, I  
thank you all. _ProjXPsyClone, jamisa27, and Aki666_. Thank you for the reviews.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Disclaime**r: I do **not** own Naruto, any of its characters, or ideas. I don't own anything but my mind. o,o  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

_Will not be shaken,_  
_And jump into this,_  
_And be persuasive, just carry on._  
_Make my mind up, to go though this,_  
_Or be firm and sit in silence._

_'Cause I want to fight,_  
_I want to fight,_  
_I want to prove I'm right._  
_I want to fight,_  
_I want to fight,_  
_So turn and forfeit._

_Forfeit._  
- **Chevelle**

**Inner Demons**

Why was she even running now, where was it that she thought she would be able to hide in this world?

"Nothing."

There would be nothing left for her now, ever.

_Everything._

It was all gone, all lost. No one would be able to love her, to touch her, to even look at a monster like her.

Should she find solace in the fact that they would never forget her?

"All though they'd like to" she whispered.

For the rest of her life she would forever be a murderer.

She found herself leaning against the side of a tree, a tree that was somewhere out in the world, somewhere she didn't even  
know existed. All she could do was lean against that tree, the only living thing that would have her now. She sunk, lower and  
lower until finally she hit the floor.

Her body ached, it felt as though there was a pain in her chest, but not just in her heart. Everything hurt and at the very same  
time, nothing hurt at all.

She hurt and she was nothing.

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

**Chapter Six** - _Reflection_

A sea of plush grass lay under her, so soft to the touch. The grass tickled her skin as it swayed in the wind. It was as if god  
himself had somehow made a mistake and let her into heaven.

The corners of her lips rose so slightly and she opened up her mouth.

"I can't be like this."

Reality fell from the sky and she jumped up to feel its harsh embrace.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and she knew her opponent would allow her no more rest.

_'Why am I fighting back...'_

"Because you have yet to accept that I will never leave you."

Screams echoed through out the forest. Grabbing her head she screamed more.

"L..leave m-me ALONE!"

She desperately wanted to grab a kunai from her supplies and drag it through her flesh, dig her heart out, carve a design  
through her veins.

She'd tried many times during the day to end her life, however he refused to allow it.

What was worse; living a life of regret or not being able to end that life?

She could feel his life thriving within her, seeping into her very soul and all she could do was feel a power, a power that was not  
her own crawl inside of her.

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
_**(Hinabi's point of view)**_

"How could that little brat do this?"

"The proper question to ask is how could she have done this?"

"...ungrateful"

"...pathetic"

"...disgusting"

Laying on her bed she still couldn't drain out the talk of her clan. Tightly clenching her fists was all she could do. Why did it  
have to come to this?

She was born with a shadow covering her sister. She had excelled and shined. Her talent came naturally, her talent came from  
her blood. Now however, she would live in her sister's shadow.

"I am now the heir but, I will never be the one they remember. They will forever remember the gentle woman they belittled and  
turned into a demon."

She knew she should be understanding in some way. There should be some part of her that could make sense of all this. She  
should love her sister but, she didn't. She refused to love that...

"Bitch."

She took everything from her and maybe she deserved it. She had taken their mother after all...With her life. But she had taken  
more. Her father, her childhood, the little innocence she had left, her plans, and she took herself away from her.

Closing her eyes she slowly began to fall asleep.

"I hate you Hinata."

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
_**(Neji)**_

He felt so guilty. When had he ever truly feel guilt?

He was partially responsible for this, for her, the way things ended up.

"I was suppose to protect her."

Sitting in the middle of Hinata's once neat room he sighed.

How could he fix this? What purpose could he serve if not the one thing his father expected him to do.

"Father, I promise you that I will find Hinata. From here on out I will protect her with my life. I will find a way..."

A way to what?

Lifting his head he stared out the window.

_'In life we reach several points where we just have to stop, and reflect.'_

"But when we see the many reflections of ourselves, which will we choose?"

*******End Chapter Six*******

**A/N**: Okay! That wasn't exactly painless, but I think it helped me a lot to get that much out. Hopefully chapter seven will  
come a lot easier. I'm thinking I may need a time skip. So chapter seven may have new characters introduced with chapter 8  
being the time skip. Or I may even put them together. The characters and I shall find our direction together, sometimes in big  
leaps, and sometimes in small steps.xD Thanks for the read. Sorry it wasn't much...

If anyone has any inspirational thoughts or comments then...

**Please review and take care!~ ;3**


	7. Wonderland

**A/N**: Look, I actually uploaded on time. o-o

Once again before we continue, I'd Like to thank my readers and reviewers.  
_Aki666_ Thank you for the review and I'm so glad you came back to read this story after so long!  
_BlackBlueSilve_r Glad you love the story, update granted. ;3  
_Jamisa27_ Seriously, for some reason your review got me so pumped! Felt like knocking out some more writing lol.  
_Cream-Bunny_Cute name o-o Thank you for the alert, hope this chapter is worth it.

Special thanks to _Dremmeng_for posting a work around for the edit error!

_To everyone else I thank you for reading, please come back for the next update._  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

**Inner Demons**

Her eyes were closed and once again she found herself listening to the now soft echoing of the ocean. The soft grass she had  
not so long ago found momentary comfort in was replaced by sharp grains of sand. Slowly she let her tongue out of her mouth  
and wet her lips, tasting a familiar air.

Decay

She did not need to open her eyes to feel his ever somber presence beside her.

For so long she chased after companionship, she wanted the feeling of having a constant in her life. It was true with her team  
she got a little of what she wanted and she missed them.

Something was always lacking though.

_'Maybe we needed more time...'_

There had been a void in her home life and despite how many people passed through, no one was able to fill it.

_'Hinabi,Neji, father...'_

She continued to hang on to the last moments of her father. He had said he loved her, at some point there was a time where  
he had loved her. And she had loved him as well, that she could still admit. She could feel herself changing as she continued  
to reflect. He never made the move to kill her in one blow, he gave her the chance to fight back...

"He wanted me to help him die."

_'Does that make you feel better? Honestly, one would think you'd feel worse knowing that you didn't win because you were _  
_strong, you won because he used you as a means to an end. Even in death your father is your superior. '_

Opening her eyes she pulled away from the gray specs of sand and sat up to look at the vast water in front of them. Slowly she  
moved her eyes to the side and looked up at his lofty form.

All though she wasn't the type to stare she could not bring herself to stop watching him. As she breathed in the harsh air she  
expected him to throw his head back and roar with laughter. He stayed still however, almost as if he were a mannequin looking  
emotionless into the world.

Seconds went by as they sat with the water nipping at their feet when suddenly he spoke.

_'My darling your naiveté is quite precious' he paused._

_'I think it's time you ask yourself why such a man would want to die and why at your hands.'  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

**Chapter Seven** -_ Wonderland_

The raw air of the night brushed against the skin of her face. Erratic movement came over her body and she began shivering in  
a harsh manner.

She had left the world of decay and found herself back in the reality of normal men. Struggling to find her footing she began  
to stand.

"Hhh-how lllongg haave I Been out heeere."

It was a wonder the Anbu hadn't found her by now and taken her back to the village to stand trial.

She could feel the tiny hairs on her skin freezing and pricking at her flesh like rusty needles. Her chest was also beginning to  
agitate her more with each breath she took in.

The weather was showing no signs of mercy tonight and it made it difficult for her to breathe which in turn began to make her  
panic. Her worry was beginning to elevate and in turn was triggering her heart.

_'Just move, just start moving' she thought to herself._

Wrapping her arms around her body she slowly began treading through the tall grass. Something seemed wrong.

She stopped moving and slowly looked downward. A spiral on the floor pushed the grass down and suddenly small bits of ice  
circled around her until they shot up in the air.

"B-byakugan!" she shouted, startled.

Looking around in a frantic motion she spotted ice pillars shooting up all through the field.

Thump, thump, thump. Her heart was beating so fast it felt as though it were going to implode.

Then she saw someone. Actually she saw the basic form of someone. Adjusting her eyes to normal she studied the person in  
the distance. He wore a tight long sleeved shirt, slacks, black ninja sandals, and an odd orange mask with a pattern on it.

He was moving through the tall grass very quickly, occasionally jumping through the air. His movement was so quick she could  
hardly keep up.

Another man was with him now. It was very evident that he was the one responsible for all the ice in the area.

Shards of ice flew through the air towards the masked man.

She held what little breathe she had been able to take in.

It seemed to go through his body.

She stepped in reverse hitting her back against her new found ice tomb as shards of frozen water pierced the solidified liquid in  
front of her and stopped inches away from her face.

She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at the cold spikes pointing at her line of vision and it took everything she had not  
to collapse right then and there.

Trembling she sucked in a tiny cloud of air and focused chakra into her arm. Quickly she brought it in front of her and destroyed  
the spikes.

Opening her eyes a little she spotted a dead body in the distance.

Suddenly the ice that had enclosed her broke away and she fell.

"I caught you I caught you" a voice seemed to sing to her.

Her body stiffened and she slowly glanced up. It was the man from earlier, the one who seemed to teleport through the field.

"Tobi's a good boy, because Tobi caught you".

_'Get away from him!'_

Sensation.

Her chin was both warm and moist, she wasn't sure what it was. Then a taste, she began swirling her tongue around in her mouth.

'Copper?' she thought to her self.

_'You fool.'_

Coughing she began spitting up blood. She could feel her body being turned over and heard the faint sound of a man's voice.  
It was unfamilar yet strangly familar; deep and serious. It reminded her of Mundo, only she knew it wasn't.

Her body ached with pain and then suddenly it stopped. It all stopped.

_'I can't feel anything.'_

Everything was gone. It wouldn't be possible to describe it as an eternal blackness, because there was no color yet there was no  
absence of color either. There was just her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in Tobi's lap, and Tobi is here, and you are here."

_'Tobi...'_she thought.

_'Kill him now.'_

It was an order she easily ignored.

"W-where is here?" she tried asking her question differently.

"Here is where we are." he said.

It seemed their conversation was going no where.

Vision was returning to her at an alarming rate and it was then that she realised what he had said.

_'I'm in his lap.'_

She shot up quickly and backed away from him, using her hands to help her to scoot away.

"Tobi saved you, so you owe Tobi. Tobi wants you to stay with him."

Gulping she thought over what he said. She did owe him, but the fact of the matter was she didn't know this man. Maybe she  
would run away when he wasn't paying attention.

Pausing she thought this idea over and quickly scrapped it. From their brief encounter she doubted she could out run him.  
What reason would he have to chase her anyway? She had to admit she had no where to go and she needed the help.

_'Maybe I wouldn't have to be alone... After what I've done do I deserve companionship, however odd it may be?'_

Ignoring the annoyed voice that was echoing around in her thoughts she stared this Tobi man in his...mask.

"O-okay..."

She could imagine a grin under his mask. He leapt towards her and she found her self scrambling to get away. To no avail.

"Tobi's name is Tobi. What's yours?" he asked.

"H-hinatta."

If her over whelming uneasiness showed, he didn't seem to care. It appeared he was far more interested in repeating her name.

"We're going to be together forever!" he exclaimed.

Any maybe they would be.

**[[End Chapter]]**

**AN**: Okay, don't kill me. Honestly I wanted to keep going and write more... It's just that I thought I should get some type of input before  
I move on. I feel as though the story is about to take a huge turn and I want to see how everyone feels so far before I start writing some  
elaborate chapter.

Um...yes Tobi is here! (Tobi of the Akatsuki) I don't want to give away too much but, He's not in the Akatsuki at this point, and idk if he will  
be. That being said I hope everyone is caught up on their Naruto Manga and I don't watch the show, but hopefully that as well.

Just so everyone is clear I don't plan to make this an Hina/Akat thing. I just like Tobi and his "other side" so we'll see how this plays out.

Also, I realise it's not so "dark" in this chapter, but let's see where this can take us.

**As always; thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	8. Letters Lost Words Unspoken

**A/N**: Managed to get about 30 lines out before I wondered off... ._. I have nothing in particular to write about here. I'd just  
like to thank my readers and reviewers.

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

**Inner Demons**

_So you lost your trust_  
_and you never should have._  
_Oh, you never should have._

_But, don't break you back if you ever hear this_  
_Oh, don't answer that._

_Cause in a bullet proof vest, with the windows all closed_  
_I'll be doing my best._  
_And I'll see you soon._

_See you soon_  
-** Coldplay**

**Chapter Eight** – _Letters Lost, Words Unspoken._

He couldn't even attempt to speak. Even if he were able to the words would never be able to escape his dull lips.

As he lay there on the floor of her office all he could maintain of his body was his sight. That same sight seemingly mocked  
him time and time again as the longer he left his eyes open the more pain he felt.

Still, he held on to that sight and looked upwards toward his youngest cousin with pleading eyes.

It was unlike him to show others his emotions, allow them to look past his indifferent exterior. It  
was needed though. For _her_...

Despite the fact his eyeballs felt like they were turning into mush he continued to stare at Hinabi. The more he looked at her  
with that look in his eyes the angrier she grew, causing her to continuously activate his cursed seal.

All while doing this she screamed at him, yelled until the roofs felt like they would cave in on everyone at any moment.

Now was not the time to be buried under ruble, his resolve to go after Hinata was too strong. Mentally he would fight, but  
physically his body could take no more and he quickly succumbed to unconsciousness.

Never in the history of the Hyuuga had someone resisted the cursed seal's power for longer than a few seconds. Neji had fought  
so long against the seal's damage that it had literally began to affect Hinabi as well.

Dropping to her left knee she heaved harshly before collapsing completely onto her shaking hands.

Without looking at anyone else in her presence she spoke out loud.

"My sister's betrayal has begun to spread like a virus. Kill anyone who even so much as speaks her name in this damn house!  
I will deal with Neji myself."

Before she could continue she collapsed right beside him.

_'It's been three years and still you haunt me.'  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

**"Sister!"**

**Muffled giggles burst into the air like soap bubbles ready to explode.**

**"Where are you?"**

**Her ears were ringing. Laughter. Where was the laughter coming from? Beginning to feel nervous now she lifted her hands **  
**upwards to activate her sight.**

**"No cheating!"**

**She felt someone embrace her from behind and they both hit the floor giggling.**

**"You promised, you promised you wouldn't go far! You said you wouldn't leave me!"**

**"I never left you. It's just a game, we're only playing a game. Hide and seek. How about this? You hide this time and I'll come **  
**and find you."**

**"Okay! But after this we'll only play one more time."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because there isn't anyone or anything that could ever keep us apart."**

**She grined and closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Harsh steps hit the ground and quickly began to fade away.**

**"1,2,3,4,5..um, 6,7,8,7... I mean 9, 10! 10! Here I come!"**

She opened her eyes.

Her world was spinning now. In the trees perhaps?

_No._

'In the sky?'

_Negative._

'Under the dirt!'

She quickly sprang into the air only to be kicked in the back of her neck. Caught off guard she flew to the ground at a rapid rate.  
Barely managing to throw her palms on the floor and flip so that she could land on her feet she stumbled in disbelief.

_Pathetic as always._

'So quick, why are you always so quick?'

_Get ready now._

Arching her body she was ready to spring into action.

"Enough Hin-A-Ta! Tobi thinks we must save our energy."

Shaking his head feverishness he began to speak again.

"So save our energy we will and must we go!"

She smiled shyly on the outside, but on the inside she felt a bolder pushing its way up her throat. It had been awhile since the  
night she left what was remaining of her family. It wasn't much later after that incident that she met Tobi. Despite what Mundo  
screamed and despite her own suspicions, she wanted to trust him. She wanted to be naïve again.

Now however her feelings toward the still mysterious man were different. Not being able to pinpoint the exact second in time her  
feelings swayed caused her anxiety. No longer could she be so naïve, at least not completely. Also at some unknown time to her,  
her view of her self and other things began to skew. The thick line between her thoughts and the voice of Mundo began to blur  
into one.

At times she was the loving sister who played silly games, the scared child who felt the cutting of a sharp tounge, the person who  
held the burden of things that were out of their control in their chest, and then there were other times still. Times where the pain  
was unbearable. Times where that sharp tounge was her own. Instances where she wanted to bleed out into the wind and times  
where she caused foreign blood to fall.

In addition to her mind her sight was causing stress on her as well. She seen things she thought only imaganable by the most  
experienced Genjutsu masters.

Her whole being was fighting with its self.

Blushing at the floor she nodded her head and he began to take off into the distance. Standing in a trance like state she stood  
in the same postion for several minutes before taking off to follow him.

_Always so disobedient.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

Murderers weren't suppose to be this sloppy. Much more than a 'petty' criminal, she should have aquired some poise by now.

Wiping the blood from her lips she didn't bother to look down at her disfigured hands. Instead she looked at Tobi through long  
weed like bangs.

_Disgusting..._

'Why are you so perfect?'

"Yo-you cut, but no blood falls."

He didn't bother to look back over at her and she didnt bother to repeat herself.

"You're getting better..." it was all he said and his cheerful voice sounded a bit stale.

Averting her gaze she glanced below herself. She stared into the face of a young girl lying lifelessly below her.

**Muffled giggles burst into the air like soap bubbles ready to explode.**

Falling back she vomited onto herself.

**"You promised, you promised you wouldn't go far!"**

"Sister!" a voice screamed to her right.

She didn't bother to turn her head and Tobi didn't bother to hesitate.

"Because there isn't anyone or anything that could ever keep us apart."

The lifeless body of their final victim hit the wooden floor.

"Hin-A-Ta! We must go away now!~" Tobi sang.

**She opened her eyes.**

It was just a mission, this was just a mission.

**Harsh steps hit the ground and quickly began to fade away.**

Clumsily she stood up and stared at the scene before her.

"Why?"

_Because this is the life you've chosen.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

_**[End Chapter]**_

**A/N:** I wanted to write more and I know I'm always saying this, but it's true. However I feel like this part was just over and a new  
part needed to begin. If anyone's confused I will elaborate next chapter, however what occurred in the last parts of this chapter  
was training followed by a mission of sorts. From who/why will be discovered next chapter.

I'd like to thank every single person who reads this story. And on a side note I'd like to say many things can easily be left open  
to your own interpertation. Some times I write from a "clear perspective" and others I write from a point of view that's lost touched  
with reality.

That being said this has been my favorite chapter I've written with the exception of chapter (1).

**Vent**: It's extremely annoying to me that any time I post a chapter it never formats to the way i wrote it! Ugh... ANYWAY!

**As always, please review and take care.**


	9. Fade

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I just want to make it known that I've rewritten the last 8 chapters. Nothing major, I basicly cleaned them up a bit.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas. Only thing I own are my ideas!  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**

_What's the matter? You hurt yourself?_  
_Opened your eyes and there was someone else?_  
_Now i've got you in the undertow_  
_Now i've got you so_  
_why you wanna blame me for your troubles?_  
_Ah ah ah you better learn your lesson yourself._  
_Nobody ever has to find out what's in my mind tonight._  
_Nobody ever has to find out what's in my mind tonight._  
- **WarPaint** : _Undertow_

**Inner Demons**

_Title: Closure _  
_Team: Persona_  
_Objective: Head to the Dekishi Shita destrict and elimate the children of Koku Nai._

**Chapter nine** - _Fade_

Her pace began to slow before she halted completely and watched Tobi's form blur off into the distance. Biting the lining of her  
cheeks she thrust her arm out behind her until her hand brushed against tough bark. Patting the area to make sure there was  
enough space she removed her hand. Finally satisfied the tree was sturdy enough she leaned against the massive oak for support.

Looking into the sky as water beat onto her face she wondered how the tree had kept from drowning.  
They were on the outskirts of the Rain village now and other than the tree she was leaning against the surrounding area looked  
like an old battlefield. Instead of blood however, the floor was covered in water that was high enough to brush against the top of her toes.

Breathing in harshly as water flew into her mouth she recalled the past few days.

_**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-  
**__Shifting her weight around between her legs she tried to progect an outward image of excitment. The truth was, she was very _  
_apprehensive about today. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to take in everything and everyone around her._

_"...Akatsuki..." a voice said somewhere in the darkness that surrounded them all._

_She didn't dare activate her family's sight out of fear it would be taken as killing intent._

_A mission of sorts was being prepared for her. It wouldn't do to show disrespect.  
**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-** _

Spitting the liquid out of her mouth she pushed herself away from the tree she was relaxing on and gingerly trailed after her _companion_.

**Is this the place?**

The memory was so fresh in her mind she felt as though she could still taste the summer air against her tounge. The gentle  
touch of the sun's warmth kissed her skin, laughter surrounded her and images transpired into tangible items.

**"Laughter?"**

Her steps ceased and she closed her eyes gently.

_'What's it like trying to live in denial? Every day that passes only leads me to be more disgusted with you.'_

_**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
Shifting his weight around between his legs he removed the outward image of kindness. Stepping out of the office she closed _  
_the door behind them and stared at the back of his head._

_"You're very good at what you do..." she trailed off, now finding more interest in the ground._

_He ignored her statement deciding instead to turn around and study her closely._

_"We have training to do." His voice held no feeling._

_"Training aswell!" excitment could be heard in his voice now._

_It urked her how easily he switched the stations on his personality. _

_She didn't respond verbaly, just nodded and pushed her body away from the door that was supporting her  
.**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**_

Finally she caught sight of him. He was moving through the crowded streets of the village. Even when he was pretending to be  
an airhead he moved with such grace.

Running her tounge against her teeth she clicked it in frustration.

_'Can you feel it now? How does it feel knowing you washed your hands in innocent blood? So warm and sticky... do you enjoy it?'_

"Stop it!" She cried outloud.

People were giving her strange looks now. Blushing deeply she ran after Tobi.

_'You do things for him you would never do for me._' a jealous voice called in her head.

"Just shut up already! Please!"

A hand wrapped around her wrist tightly and she looked up wide eyed.

"What was that?" Tobi was infront of her, his only visble eye scanned her face.

"H-huuh? Nnnothing. I was just saying I'm gglad to have finally caught up to you already."

She felt his grip on her wrist loosen up and watched as he turned his back on her. He stood still for a moment before letting a cough out.

"Time to go home now Hin-I-Ta.~" he was practicly skipping down the street.

Trailing after him she got the feeling everyone thought they were a pair of schitzophrenics.

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
They were finally home. She didn't bother to ask if he had reported the mission a success with out her as she already knew the  
answer. Her only focus now was going into their kitchen to fill her belly.

She carefully removed her ninja shoes and placed them on the tile floor next to his. Slowly she began removing her soaked  
jacket and considered leaving it there to rot. Sighing she carried it with her to the kitchen and began ringing it out over the sink.

Feeling someone behind her now she faught the urge to click her tounge again. The man had a way of scaring, intriguing,  
annoying, and confusing her all at once. The trust between them died a long time ago, hell it never really excisted to begin with.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" She asked as politely as she could, not bothering to look at him. She didn't need to.  
The image of him tilting his head in silent curiosity was burned into her retina.

"With whom do you speak?" he asked.

"There is only you and I here..." she squezed her jacket a little tighter pulling the fabric apart slightly.

"Do they speak to you?" his voice seemed further away. He surely found something in the kitchen that caught his eye.

"W-what?" she gazed over her shoulder to watch him peeling an orange.

"We've killed. Do your...our..." he paused for a moment as if trying to figure out how he would get the fruit past his mask.

He began again; "Do those we've killed haunt you? Do you beg for their forgivness? You talk to yourself often." He was looking  
at her again having set the orange on a plate temporarily.

Opening her mouth she stared at him dumbly.

"Yes." It wasn't a complete lie. She did ask for their forgiveness but, it wasn't to them she talked with so often.

_'Did you see that?'_

_'See what?'_she called back in her head.

Focusing her attention on the man infront of her again she noticed the orange was missing.

"Did you... Did you eat that?"

He said nothing but, she could feel the smile raidiating off his body.

"Good night."

She stared at him as he faded away until something else caught her attention. Furrowing her brows she made her way to the  
dirty dish he had conviently left on the kitchen table. She grabbed it, annoyace seeping out of her pours.

In her frustration she had only ended up causing a bigger mess as glass and orange peels crashed onto the ground. Cursing  
under her breath she began picking the bigger shard off the floor first.

Suddenly blood was pouring from her hands but, she didn't loosen her hold on the glass that was causing her so much pain.  
She just looked on as it gushed out.

**How does it feel knowing you washed your hands in innocent blood?**

Screaming she hurled the blood covered glass into the nearest wall.

"I should have just died that night. Father..."

She screamed again, this time however she couldn't feel herself being watched.

**=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-**  
**[End Chapter 9]**

**A/N**: I don't even know what just happened but, I'm pretty content. Lol. Did I just write a chapter? OMG. xD

Hmm, it's been awhile so I'd like to thank all these people;

_Aki666,Hinata-Hime-Starz, Echo Uchia, DeeaE, Anlmoon, Cream-Bunny, JaMissa27, BlackBlueSilver, psyiNoheart, Lexi, Paranoidbychoice,  
Hopewolf13, Lykz04,Midnight1645, murderdollsfangirl, TheFirstSnowFlake, WatashiNiXXShinasaiFan, Greader, KirbySuperStarNinja, and Twilifay. _

_As well as anyone else who reads my story. Love you all. Thank you._

**Please review and take care.**


End file.
